Starflights time away
by AVC03
Summary: When starflight runs away what will happen to him. What will the other dragonets of Destiny learn about starflight and there feelings about him and what shall they uncover about themselves
1. Chapter 1

**Starflight's**

**Hello readers this is my first fan fiction so please no hate and it's not a star speaker story hope you enjoy. I don't agree with Starflight's blindness and clays leg so that might be fixed.**

**Prologue**

Starflight was flying through the rain forest with Fatespeaker guiding him, when Starflight disappeared through the trees. Fatespeaker thought that he just flew low but meanwhile…

Chapter 1

Starflight was in Jade Mountain's library when Moon came in. "oh hello Moon how was your day today?" asked Starflight. "Great" Moon replied. Then all the sudden they heard a "CRASH". Starflight and the other teachers (which are Sunny, Clay, Tsunami and Webs.) show up to see what happened. It's Queen Scarlet. Tsunami is ready to fight along with Clay. Sunny and Webs decided to help clay with the 3 Skywings. But Starflight normally would freeze up but he backed up into the corner and tried to roll up in a ball. Tsunami yells at Starflight that he's a coward. He looks at Tsunami and says you don't know what its like to be torcher by her and fly's away into the horizon. Toward the desert. Starflight has tears in his eyes as he flies away. He now know he can never go back so he lies in the desert and a dragon bite viper crawls on his back as he flies to a island not far from pyrrhia and goes into the shadows to rest. Mean while Moon, Tsunami, Webs, Winter, Deathbringer and Glory look for Starflight. They had Deathbringer track is sent. That lead's them to an island not far from pyrrhia. Moon reads Starflight's mind and Starflight tells him he's breaking up with Fatespeaker. He also tells him where he is and not to tell the other and please leave. Moon tells the group what Starflight said. Tsunami says " he is like a brother to us and we must find him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tsunami starts about how we should look for him. "Since when did you care about Starflight," says Glory. "Since he disaperd and hasnt come back well just let him say if he wants to be mad at us and he will come back," says Tusinami. "But hes blind he cant see," yelled Fatespeaker. "You just have the hots for him still," Tsunami argues. "no I dont" say Fatespeaker. Lets head back says Deathbringer, ill have my fellow assains look for him.

**To be countied and pm me what you think about the story or suggens next part will be what starflight is doing. Itll be 2 mouths since his dissapernce or mabye not idk AVC03 out peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**sorry for the short chapters this is one week later after starflights dissapernce so enjoy**

Clays point of view

It had been 1 week since Starflight left and it has been takening a toll on the dragonets of destiny. I wonder if hes dead said Clay in the back of his mind. Clay didnt eat asb much as if there was a hole in his heart that could never be filled again with happiness. He just couldnt stay away from scrolls. I wonder why. Sunny seemed less joyfull, Glory was less sarcatic, Tsunami was less agrive but got mad or sad when someone metioned Starflight. Fatespeaker was less happy and imagtive and stop forseeing things. Then their was him Clay for some reason did not eat like he alaways does. What have I done, I should have stoped Starflight but no I had to sit by and watch.

Sunnys point of view

If she could wish for something back She would wish Starflight back. 2 years ago he had told her he had loved her and always had, she tried to look in her heart but found no love for him. But this last week her heart had changed since they were away. But now it was to late he was dead. Glory had finally agreed to let Mastermind be the new libarion at Jade Mountain. She was not as happy like always. The feeling was like part of her heart and could never be replaced. She now only wanted to be with Starflight and him alone. But how.

Starflight point of view

Starflight knew that everyone thought he was dead. It had been a week or so to him that he left. But on the bright side of this was that he was not blind anymore and can read minds. He also had a pet dragon bite viper whos name was Jeff. He helped Starflight cure his blindness. He spied on the dragonets at Jade Mountain every day and even on his friends. It was time he flew back to see what is happing but of course he would not show him self

**Sorry for the short first 2 chapters. Cliffhanger next he shall be found but not say his identiy . Its 1 of the queens so hope youd enjoyed pm me for anysuggetions or make anything better peace out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey im only gonna say this once. I dont own the wings of fire. **

Chapter 4

(Whooosh) Starflight starts to pick up speed. As Starflight starts to enter the sandwing terrotory he hears, "stop where you are and put your talons over your head," says the sandwing. Starflight stops and does what hes told. The sandwings take him to Queen Thorn. "oh, if it isnt a dumb nightwing," says Thorn. "I dont know who you are but you have 10 seconds to explain. "That is classified information." Says Starflight. "Men lock him up in the dugeon." says Thorn. **One week later.** Starflight esacpes and relizes he needs to talk to Webs. He sends his messager which is a bird to Webs house. The message is to meet him where the dragonets where born at sunrise tomarrow.

**Cliff hanger sorry for the short chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Starflight was now on the run and couldn't get away from 2 sand wings. He knew where he needed to go. The rainforest and then his home. As he quickly dove into the trees and turned around and went toward his home. The smell of the mangos at his place where delious. He called on another pet his bird Ricky. Tell webs I need to meet him where I grew up tomarrow. Yes sir Ricky said. When Webs showed up starflight was waiting for him. Where are the other gaurdians. I'll show you but why. Because I can revive them. Ok I'll see you tomarrow then. Ok deal.


	6. Authors note

**I have the next chapter done but I need to read over it and fix what needs to be done. also I accept constructive criticism and if you could review I would be very pleased. If I get 20 reviews I would be very happy. Also thank you to my followers on this story I would like to thank ParagonNight666, Saphina, Sky Nightingale, Nova'sGirl and my other followers. So check them out. If you want a OC or anything pm me for ideas I would accept all. My OC is Starwatcher who is a animus dragon who is starflights brother and is a nightwing. Also if you want anything else pm and hope you enjoy this** **story**. 


End file.
